FP - June, 2405
This page chronicles posts #19501-19620 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2405. *FP - May, 2405 *FP - July, 2405 Earth Plots First Week Visiting with her sister, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE hears about her cousin ANDRUS SAVOI who is on the planet as well. She visits with him, too, and offers some advice about Starfleet and security. KARYN WOLFE gets back from Japan and explains to BENJAMIN WOLFE that she has a communicator she needs him to look into. When he refuses to help and then destroys the communicator he leaves the house after a massive fight. When SHAWN MUNROE talks to MARIEL OKEA about his schooling, information comes out that he hasn’t been with Saharah and the girl is caught in a lie. KARYN continues to be pissed off about Benjamin and seeks out CONNOR REESE to calm down and get some of his pheromones. He helps her out but they get into a bit of an argument too. NERYS DORR and MARCUS WOLFE discuss their plans and the upcoming birthday party for Rahne. KARYN gets a visit from KATAL DHAJA who talks to her about her fixation on the Syndicate when Karyn realizes she is acting how she is because of unconscious issues regarding her mother’s death. CONNOR and SAMANTHA work out together when he comes clean about his night with Karyn and explains he used his pheromones on her and she is talking to Abbott. KARYN gets a visit from SAMANTHA who reams her out for getting involved in things she shouldn’t as well as talking to her boyfriend Connor. MARCUS seeks out BENJAMIN who has been in a hotel all week and implores him to make amends with Karyn before Rahne’s birthday. BENJAMIN finally does and talks to KARYN, the both making up to each other and Karyn apologizing profusely. SAMANTHA decides that she needs to explain more to intell about Abbott and the things he has done and explains to JACKSON MOYER the whole story with Abbott. SHAWN tells KEIKO MUNROE what has been going on with SAHARAH MUNROE and the woman confronts her step-granddaughter. She wants the truth but Saharah continues to lie. Still, things come out and Saharah is grounded. MAXLY ELBRUNNE talks to MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN after their date and explains she was avoiding him some since she feels they went too fast. He explains they can take things as slow as she would like. MARLINA BELL is anxious to see SAJAN DEVRIX and they meet in the Embassy before making plans for her to go to Morgan’s bday party with him. ABBOTT THAY goes to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN’s house and gives KORAN KAVA some gifts. He is then given the gift by Sam and is curious about the dogtags. Second Week In France, NERYS DORR with MARCUS WOLFE, KATAL DHAJA, BENJAMIN WOLFE, KARYN WOLFE, CONNOR REESE, CHIARO DHOW, AALIYAH DHAJA and RAHNE DHAJA come to the house to celebrate her first birthday. LAUREN AL-KHALID is there as well and talks to MARCUS about a lot of things before she leaves and talks to her co-wife KATRIONA AL-KHALID, BELLA WOLFE and BENJAMIN about the petting zoo. KARYN gets an unexpected gift from CHIARO who wants to be part of her life and honour her first child. RAHNE enjoys a lot of time with MARCUS and all the ‘nanamals’ who are there as entertainment. Home from the party, KATAL tells CHIARO that she is pregnant with a boy and expecting in December. KARYN and NERYS talk at the afterparty clean up and decide that they are happy to have met and would like to be close friends. JAMES MUNROE decides to see if INDIRA FROBISHER is someone he would be interested in and seeks her out, explaining her brother Tucker encouraged him to do so. KARYN explains to BENJAMIN after the party how happy she was that everything went well and no one got into a huge fight. KARYN gets a visit from JACKSON MOYER who warns her not to get personally involved in any more syndicate business. ABBOTT THAY then seeks out OBI LOS and talks to him about the possibilities of leaving the Syndicate altogether and looking more into things. At Morgan’s birthday party, MARLINA BELL and CONNOR REESE talk about the party before SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE comes over and intervenes because she is jealous. CONNOR then talks to ANDRUS SAVOI and discuss the parties and how weird they were. MAXLY ELBRUNNE and MICHAL UBILIX-JSEYN leave the party and hang out in a pizza place in hopes of having a better time. KARYN is invited to hang out with ABBOTT in Ireland and he catches her up with things, especially the idea that his lover will be leaving the Syndicate. SAMANTHA and CONNOR say goodbye to each other since he has to be leaving with Marcus to Bajor very soon. Third Week For the first shoot in their series CEDRIC FROBISHER and EDWARD ELBRUNNE talk about the future and his involvement in the studio. Fourth Week Going on a tour of the White House, CEDRIC FROBISHER is happy to be there with PATRICK REESE, but when he meets CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD he has more than enough anxiety and starts to cry. At the Viper testing facilities, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN is trying things out while MAXLY ELBRUNNE and ISKANDER AL-KHALID watch. When things go badly however and Michal passes out, Maxly gets a brief run in with GAGE. When SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE decides that she will tell her family about what happened with Abbott, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE, MAXLY ELBRUNNE and VYLIN ELBRUNNE are all shocked and horribly upset. They get angry and ask Sam to leave which makes her very sad. MICHAL is in medical about his passing out when SENDRA MYSEN-UNA explains to him he has a large cochlea and sensitive to high pitches and vibrational sounds. SAMANTHA puts in a communication to CONNOR and tells him what happened. While he agrees she made a mistake, he doesn’t push her away and Sam is thankful. Cardassia Plots First Week Catching up with DECIA ALYND en route home, TRET VENIK and her flirt with each other and things get a little more serious when she kisses him. Second Week When SIYAL INDUS goes into labour, AVARIN INDUS is there with her to welcome SITA INDUS into the world (June 08, 2405). Looking for some cooking lessons, GWENI DAMAR seeks out BRODEL KASSAT and gets him to enroll in private lessons. Third Week When DECIA ALYND has a nightmare she decides to sneak into bed with TRET VENIK and one thing leads to another before they have sex for the first time. USS Excalibur Plots Third Week En route to the planet on the USS Excalibur, MARCUS WOLFE and NERYS DORR talk about plans on the planet, only to talk about kids and she starts to cry because she misses her family and is nervous about packing up her house. Almost to the planet, CONNOR REESE talks to MARCUS about some issues he is having with his relationships and gets some advice from a friend about his Deltan issues. Bajor Plots Third Week On the planet, CONNOR has some time to relax goes to a strip club only to find his sister YVETTE ALMIN working there and strung out. He pays off her pimp and then leaves with her to the house. CONNOR then calls SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and gets her advice before putting Yvette into a rehab facility. CONNOR talks to YVETTE when she wakes up in rehab and she is more than upset that he would try and arrest her to keep her to stay. NERYS finally goes to her old house with Hayden and MARCUS is there with her to help out when she has a breakdown over the situations with her children. He suggests to her that maybe she think about donating the house to an orphanage. Fourth Week Finally deciding he would have to contact this mother, CONNOR REESE puts in a communication to MARIAME FUKUSHIMA and tells her he has found Yvette and she offers to pay him back for the money he spent. MARCUS WOLFE and NERYS DORR go back to his place and she has a tour of his home where he lived on Bajor. She helps him through some demons of his own and offers to always be there for him. ZAVALA LIU is on the planet and comes to the house where MARCUS is and talks to him. He is surprised to meet her but once CONNOR clears her, they talk about issues. NERYS finally arrives and Zavala is allowed to stay for the weekend. Near the end of the week, CONNOR meets with MARIME and HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA about Yvette and make arrangements for his sister to leave the planet. Zalda Plots First Week Near the end of their vacation, VYLIN ELBRUNNE and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE discuss their plans when they get back and how they pretty much missed their daughters dissertation defense. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week When JANA KORVIN and KESS PORGOIT-AVENO are talking about some up and coming missions, LAWSEN AVENO has a nightterror. This terror scares THRINN MIKOS and KESS explains to him exactly what happened before agreeing he can call her Mom. KORVIN talks to LAWSEN on the side and calms him down from the terror. Third Week When ZAYANI ALMIN hears news of DELANEY ALMIN going into labour, she gets ANTHONY NORAD to come to the sickbay and help out. Anthony watches as GABRIEL BARSONOVIC delivers his son ETHAN NORAD who is okay despite the placenta detaching (June 15, 2405). When DELANEY wakes up, ANTHONY is there and talks to her about the delivery and asks her to move in with him. When JANA KORVIN and ANTHONY are talking about his new baby, they get information from NRR’BT MADDIX about a Federation distress beacon. Going to investigate, MATILDA PARKER, MARLON NADIS, J’PEL with LUKE UNA find cryo pods from the USS Valiant of the 23rd century which had been listed as missing. When KORVIN has the time, he seeks out DELANEY and gives her his congratulations about the baby. In sickbay, MATILDA with GABRIEL BARSONOVIC they wake up the Vulcan in the capsule bringing new character SUROK to life after almost 130 years of being in stasis. SUROK continues to try and adjust to things when he fills in KORVIN about how their ship came to be 20000 light years from their last known position. SUROK is exploring the ship when he runs into J’PEL and they talk since she is Vulcan, but he us shocked she is emotional as well. Fourth Week When SUROK has continuing questions about this new life and time, he consults with JANA KORVIN and inquires about being part of the crew and going back on duty – something the Captain agrees too if Surok can pass the basic examinations. SUROK is in Ten Forward when he is approached by MEGAN SPARKS and he learns more about the Federation and how things have changed. ANTHONY NORAD and KORVIN has a meeting about their next away mission, which is visiting an uninhabited planet for study. SUROK realizes that he will have to go to therapy but doesn’t trust non-Vulcans and asks J’PEL about her opinions. #06 June, 2405 #06 June, 2405 #06 June, 2405